About 70 percent of all shootings occur in low light situations. Because of low light environments, shooters have a hard time sighting in the target to place a well-aimed shot into the target. In fact, in the most serious consequences a tragic mistake is made, a bystander is wounded or a fatal accident occurs. Sights that are currently on the market do not produce enough light to obtain a proper sight picture, as they are filled with gas to achieve their light intensity. Gas filled night sights slowly lose their intensity to the point of being useless as a night sight, and during this illumination loss period, the dimmed sights could lead the operator to being harmed. Gas filled night sights are fragile and the gas comprises radioactive poisonous gas. If the vial is broken, this gas is a serious health hazard. Manufacturing of these gas night sights are dangerous to factory assemblers as well. Current sights also do not have parts that may be purchased off the shelf for light repair which results in gas night vision sights being irreparable once damaged. These sights do not accommodate rifles, since rifles do not have both rear and front light up sights.
The present invention serves to solve all these issues and provide a safer, more effective alternative to the current sights available to gun owners. The present invention comprises a front sight, a rear sight, and a neck. The present invention utilizes a higher intensity front and rear sight that provides a clearer picture, even when in total darkness. The present invention is battery powered, allowing the user to easily carry out light output power adjustments maintenance and avoid loss of sight visibility in low lighting situations. The present invention comprises non-hazardous illumination components that are safe to manufacture, assemble, and replace. The present invention comprises controllable power settings which allows the user to save the battery power and remain unseen. The present invention is also not limited to guns but rifles as well.